a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting amusement retractable seat, and in particular, to a retractable seat containing an eraser, lipstick, lipstick gel, stamp, etc. and used as toys or stationery or cosmetics for the children.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Among toys, stationery and cosmetics for children, there are retractable erasers, lipsticks, lipstick gel and amusement stamp available in the market. However, these products provide only a single function, which are less interesting to the children.